Decaf Curiosity
by pwoutagonist
Summary: Eren is a waiter at a small coffee shop. Rivaille is a frequent customer. FLUFF. Prompt 8 for xryuchan on tumblr.
1. Latte Meeting

**I filled a prompt for xryuchan27 on tumblr, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Eren, he's back!" A head of brown hair whirled around from his duties, scanning the interior of the small coffee shop. Bright green eyes lit up as they laid on the familiar form of their mysterious regular. Without even having to be told, Eren rushed over with a pad of paper and a smile.

"Hello, welcome to Maria Barista! What will you be having today, sir?" Eren asked, his waiter mode kicking into full gear. Harsh gray hues gazed up at the cheery teen behind thin lenses.

The man looked back at the book he was reading. "Small black coffee. Decaf." Eren smiled, scribbling the same thing the man had ordered for three straight weeks. His cheeks were slightly pink.

"Anything else I can get you, sir?" Eren asked, wondering if maybe he would change it up today. The man shook his head. "Alright, one small black decaf coffee coming right up!" He said with a cheery voice as he scurried back over to the counter, setting the order on the table.

His coworker and best friend Armin smiled and took the slip of paper. "Anything new about mystery man?" Eren sighed and shook his head.

"He doesn't say much…" Eren turned his head to glance at the man with the glasses, reading his book intently. "I wonder…does he have a family? Friends? What's his name?" The teen sighed again, resting his head on his hand as he casually watched the male from afar.

The blond male chuckled and presented a piping hot cup of coffee. "Maybe you should ask?" Eren blushed at the thought. _That would mean…talking to him…about something other than coffee!_ He shook his head wildly and took the cup and almost sprinted over to him.

"Here you go, sir!" He said with a lot of enthusiasm as he placed the cup down on the table. The man nodded, without ever peeling his eyes from the fading pages, and fished in his back pocket. Soon enough a crisp ten dollar bill was placed on the table. Eren blinked. That was way too much for just one cup of coffee. Sensing the teen's hesitation, he turned his head up and lowered his glasses.

"Take it. You serve me every single day. It's the least I can do." The man spoke in a light and gentle tone with clashed with his almost harsh demeanor. Eren blushed again. The teen tentatively reached for the bill, fingers clasping over it as his emerald hues wandered to the man. He took a deep breath.

"Then, since you come here everyday, the least you could do is…um…" He paused, feeling a bit pf panic. The man stared. "t-tell me…your n-name?" Eren felt ashamed at his stutter; why no of all times?" However the man didn't seem to mind. He even let out a small chuckle.

"Isn't it a part of being a waiter to ask the customer his name on the first day?" Eren felt embarrassed, but a smirk spread across the man's lips. He set the book down and removed his reading glasses. _Oh…his eyes are prettier than I thought…they're gorgeous…_"Rivaille." Eren blinked. "That's my name."

It took the boy a few moments for everything to process in his mind. "R…rivaille!" He managed to say, eyes bright like a young puppy. "Well…it's a p-pleasure to know your n-name, Rivaille." Eren enjoyed the way his name rolled off his tongue. "Please come again!" He said happily, running at full speed back behind the counter, sliding his back against the wall and hugging his knees in fetal position.

His face was red and his heart was pounding. He finally knew the man's name…maybe, when he comes in tomorrow, he could find out more! _Maybe we can talk about whether or not he had a family, or siblings, friends, what his work was like…_

"Eren."

_His favorite food, hobbies, pets?_

"Eren!" The teen snapped his head up from his thoughts. Armin bit his lip nervously. "You have more customers!" The green eyed teen's mouth opened wide as he forgot, shooting up in the air before running back out into the seating area.

"Hi, hello, welcome to Maria Barista! How can I help you today?"

As he came back from getting orders for the other patrons, he subconsciously walked by Rivaille's table. He noticed a napkin still laying there, so he picked it up and…

"Oh, there's notes on it!" _Maybe he left it here on accident._ However, when his eyes scanned over the neatly written letters, he blushed.

**_It's about time you ask for something other than my order. However, watching you run around with red cheeks was a bit entertaining. Tomorrow, I'll be here again. Only this time, I'm taking you home with me._**

**_Sincerely, _**

_**Rivaille**_

Eren's cheeks were as red as his apron as he stumbled back to his counter, holding the neatly folded napkin to his chest. His heart pounded and a smile spread across his face.

"I've got a date!"


	2. Blind Frappuccino

**Due to popular demand, here is the sequel! This time, it's in Rivaille's POV so you get to see what he was thinking! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bland faces whisked past him, all coagulating into one beige blob of nothingness. Work at the office was uneventful, every day seeming like the next, and the last. His world was black and white, and the prosecutor was begging for some color.

Rivaille had passed by the quaint coffee shop many times on his way to work, but he never paid attention to it, until today.

It was raining, the street crowded with tasteless umbrellas and raincoats. He was a bit early than usual, so when the bright scent of fresh brewed coffee slowed into his nostrils, he couldn't resist.

The bell on the door jingled, signaling the workers of their arrival. It really was a small place, and there were only two customers, sitting alone. The sign at the front said to pick a seat, so he did, picking a window booth. There was a neatly folded newspaper on the window sill, so he opted for it, opening it wide.

"Ah, hello sir. Welcome to Maria Barista!" A bright cheery voice spoke up form his right ear, and he turned to face a young teen. "This is my first day working here, so I hope I can serve you well!" He clumsily said, his goofy grin almost putting a smile on the stoic man's face.

_Strange name for a coffee shop…but it fits._ "What can I get for you today? We have a variety of small cakes and miniature pies that came fresh out of our oven this morning." _His first day? He's a natural._ "We also have our signature house blend today. Would you like to try some?" Rivaille blinked, almost forgetting he had to get something.

"Ah, that's fine. Black please." His eyes couldn't leave the teen who was scribbling his cup of coffee on a small notepad; especially his eyes. Rivaille took off his reading glasses. _They're so bright and green…dazzling almost._

"Is that all?" _Can his eyes get any brighter? _

"Yeah. Thanks." The teen skipped away from his table, a big smile plastered on his face. It must have been contagious, because Rivaille was wearing the exact same one. As he gazed over the black and white print, all he could picture was bright green. He set the paper down, not finding any more interest in it; only the green eyed boy.

Soon enough the teen was back, setting his piping hot coffee down on the table. "Here you go sir." But Rivaille wasn't looking at the coffee. "My name's Eren. If you have any questions or if you would like to order anything else, feel free to ask!" And then he was gone, and the black and white misery returned to the older male.

The man mindlessly sipped his coffee, sneaking occasional glances back towards the counter, but his object of affection wasn't insight.

He didn't see Eren again that day.

Weeks passed and each morning Rivaille set his alarm a little bit earlier so he could visit the coffee shop he loved so much. He sat in the exact same seat every time, and each day Eren was the one who served him. He ordered the same black coffee each time, and fell in love with those each time.

But thankfully he wasn't the only one. He saw where those green eyes were wandering, and they most certainly were not focused on his job. However, the teen was too timid to speak up. They never said anything other than a usual employee/customer greeting and about black coffee. Never anything more.

Rivaille had finally grown tired of waiting, but he didn't have to wait much longer. The shy teen finally spoke up, and this was his chance.

"You want my name? Isn't that the first thing you ask a customer on the first day they arrive?" Eren's cheeks lit up and the older male smirked. "Rivaille." The boy blinked. "That's my name."

Eren fidgeting, not knowing how to reply. He was blushing from ear to ear, not making much eye contact. But those sparkling green hues remained the same gorgeous color since their first encounter. "Well, then it's a p-pleasure to meet you, Rivaille." With a somewhat outlandish thought in his mind, he scribbled down on a napkin and left with a smile on his lips. "Please come again!"

Tomorrow was going to be a great day.


	3. Sweet Latte

**Finally I have finished the third part! Sorry for taking so long! I hope you all enjoy the next installment! This might be the last...but it might not! Depends on how well you all like it~ So please tell me if you want more, and what you would want in the next chapter! :] Enjoy!**

* * *

Eren was a nervous wreck the entire night and early morning. He couldn't stop thinking about the man named Levi. He kept having these fantasies in his head about how their date would pan out. Many situations popped in his head; perhaps they would go to the park, or maybe Levi would take them to a nice restaurant. Or maybe he would get to see the older male's house as they played video games all day. But he had no idea what the man had planned which kept him up most of the night.

Once he got to work, he was in a daze. Knowing what today was, Armin let his friend slide with wandering around mindlessly. Luckily Mikasa was there to help take the older teen's tables while he daydreamed behind the counter. Thankfully she didn't know about the date her brother had that day, so he was hoping she would be too busy to realize what was going on.

As soon as eight o'clock rolled around, the door jingled open and the man stood by the entrance, scanning the empty lounge area. Armin greeted him immediately while Mikasa was in the back room. "You're Levi?" The older male looked at the blond before nodding. His question didn't need to be voiced as he ran to the back where Eren was waiting eagerly. When he saw the look on his best friend's eyes, he threw off his apron, fixed his hair, and ran out to greet his date. His face was bright red when he saw the man standing there in casual clothes. It was much different from the usual crisp dark suit he wore. This time he had on dark jeans, a maroon buttoned shirt, and a black jacket. He looked really cool and Eren suddenly felt weird with his skinny jeans and band t-shirt. But the man didn't seem unhappy as he grabbed the younger male's hand and dragged him out.

"T-thank you for taking me out, L-levi." The brunette stammered, feeling nervous as their hands were laced together. He felt so embarrassed, but so happy at the same time. The older male gave him the smallest smile, making Eren's heart skip a beat. "Where are we going?" He asked, curious about their destination. Levi smirked and held a finger to his lips, insinuating that it was a secret. The younger male pouted.

First they went to the zoo. It was a bit early in the morning so not that many people were there. They saw gorillas, tigers, lions, and flamingos. Eren really liked the red panda and took many pictures of it with a glee filled face. His date only watched the other, feeling happy just from the brunette's reactions. When he leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on the other's cheek, Eren blushed and whined at how the bears were watching them. Levi chuckled and dragged him out of the zoo and to their next destination.

Feeling a bit hungry, they decided to get brunch. Levi knew of a good place near his office so they stopped there to eat. They had a secluded table away from everyone, which made the older male thankful. It was a small corner booth which allowed the both of them to sit together. Eren rested his head on the other's shoulder, blushing at the intimacy. Levi was fighting back a smile as he felt the other's warmth against him. Their waiter didn't seem to mind, giggling as she walked away from their table. Lacing their hands together again they talked a little. Levi told the other about his job and how he was just an ordinary secretary working for a big company. He had been gone to college with the CEO so his pay was a bit higher than normal.

Eren then told him about how he and his sister were orphans living alone. Since they were old enough, they didn't need guardians or such. They both worked at the coffee shop though Mikasa had a side job which helped pay for rent. Levi seemed to take in the knowledge, writing down a mental note to help their living situation in the future. The brunette had always imagined feeding food to his date, and the fact that he got to do just that with Levi made his heart flutter with happiness. His face was red, solely watching the other's mouth as it opened wide for the fork full of food that he forgot about the other fork making its way to his mouth. Half of the eggs ended up on his cheeks and he blushed in embarrassment. However, Levi leaned over to lick the food off, which made the brunette blush heavily and stammer every time he spoke.

Once their brunch was over, they headed over to the local fair that was going on in the downtown square. Everything was lively and festive as a parade marched past them and the many stalls coaxed buyers in for their products. They sampled lots of different foods and Eren sucked on a honey stick the entire time. Then, being a kid at heart, the brunette got his face painted. Levi raised his brow at the teeth painted on his cheeks and the dark paint around his eyes. "Have you not seen the movie "Attack on Titan," Levi?" When the older male shook his head, Eren whined and dragged him to the nearest movie theater. Levi finally understood the drawing on his face.

Their last stop was the amusement park. It was a bit late, so admission was discounted since there were only a few hours left before they closed. They went on a couple of roller coasters with Eren screaming and cheering the entire length of the ride while Levi remained passive although he did enjoy the rides. Eren bought cotton candy for both of them to share and they held hands as they walked through the park.

It was strange, the both of them noticed, as they spent the entire day together. There was something about how easily they meshed despite it only being their first date. It felt like they had been friends forever, been through heartache and suffering together, experienced happiness and comfort together…and they both silently knew the other was thinking the same thing. It was a small flutter in their chests, a gentle buzz tingling their fingertips, the inescapable smile that caused their lips to quiver with excitement and their hearts to beat rapidly as the day went on.

As the sun sank beneath the Earth, the lights of the park lit up. Both already knowing where they wanted to go, they headed straight for the Ferris wheel. As they got inside their compartment, Levi immediately sat next to the brunette. It took a few awkward seconds before their hands clasped together, leaning against each other. They admired the night view, watching the fireworks. Once they got to the top, Eren felt a tug on his shirt.

When he turned his head, he was met with a pair of soft lips. His face turned red and he started to sweat, but Levi's hands were there on his waist to comfort him. Slowly, Eren's arms wrapped around the man's neck as their lips danced together lightly, tasting the sweetness from their earlier treat. As Eren pulled away, he temporarily lost the ability to speak and he just bounced happily in his seat. Levi flicked him on the forehead playfully before they snuggled against each other for a few moments more while they waited for the ride to end.

Once it did, Eren felt a bit sad that their day was over. "Oi, Eren, smile." The older male's voice brought him out of his brief misery. "Our day isn't over yet. I still need to take you back home with me, don't I?" It took a few moments for the words to click before Eren suddenly got really nervous and forgot how to walk on his two feet. "Don't get any funny ideas, pervert." Green eyes went wide for a moment. "I'm not going to do _that_ on our first date. What kind of man do you think I am?" A wave of relief washed over the brunette and he remained in high spirits the entire trip to Levi's house.

Pulling up to the curb, Levi got out and quickly walked with his date to his room on the fifth floor. They kicked off their shoes and plopped on the couch after making tea for the both of them. Surprisingly the older male had a sweet tooth as he poured a generous amount of honey into his cup while Eren took his plain. Eren leaned against the older male, head resting against the other's shoulder. They chatted for a bit more, simply enjoying each other's company. Eren enjoyed feeling a strong hand running through his locks softly, almost lulling him to sleep.

Sensing this, Levi figured it was time for bed. They had been out all day long, so it was only natural that they both felt like passing out. However, the older male's bed was much more comfortable than the couch. Setting their empty cups down, they walked against each other as they both made a beeline for the soft bed. They slid out of their jeans and Eren rummaged through the man's closet for an oversized shirt. Seeing his new boyfriend wearing one of his own shirts almost made him blush and he quickly blamed the brunette for looking so damn cute.

Not wasting any more time, Levi dragged the younger male to bed and wrapped his arm around his waist. At first Eren was shy about sleeping in another person's bed and being so close as his back was pressed against the man's chest, but he slowly became used to it as his eyelids fluttered closed. They were both exhausted, their breaths evening out eventually as they leaned into one another as they slept. A pleasant buzz warmed their weary bodies and there were gentle smiled on their faces.


End file.
